


Подделка и оригинал

by RoksiG



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Каждый сам ответственен за глубину собственной могилы.





	Подделка и оригинал

**Author's Note:**

> Фамилия Уильяма, если автору не изменяет память, нигде в каноне не указывается. Что касается Эмили "Грейс":   
> а) это могла быть ее фамилия в браке;   
> б) это мог быть ее "ник" в игре.

Безумие… Самая страшная кара в этом мире — безумие. Когда не можешь доверять собственным глазам, когда на пороге твоей весьма комфортной, но все-таки камеры, стоит мертвец.  
Хронометр сердца слегка сбился, отсчитав лишний удар. Однако такой недопустимый диссонанс позволил мистеру Делосу вернуть способность мыслить здраво.  
— Неплохая подделка. Даже возраст добавили, — он плюхнул виски в пару стаканов, толкнул один из них по столу на пару дюймов к посетителю. — За встречу!  
Хост — а мистер Делос был теперь абсолютно уверен в природе гостя, — не тронулся с места. Слишком медленно и сочувственно, что совсем не соответствовало его характеру, он выдал фразу, которую оригинал не сказал бы ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Дичайшее несоответствие подделки оригиналу вызвало приступ головной боли, о которой мистер Делос не вспоминал уже неделю.  
— Убирайся! — прошипел он, сжимая виски. — Дурацкая шутка.  
Он не видел, так как пришлось наклонить голову, но по звуку закрывающейся двери, который отдался в голове новым тупым толчком, понял, что тот послушался.

***

— Мне жаль тебя…  
Это не было притворством и не было местью. Хотя после того, как этот ублюдок оставил его голого испытать судьбу где-то на окраине парка, Логан Делос много лет мечтал оказаться в обратной ситуации. Ладно, злую шутку можно было бы забыть, если бы где-то подобранный сестрой голодранец, которого Логан благосклонно пытался ввести в общество, сначала по праву супруги не присвоил себе их имя, потом не занял место Логана при его отце, потом, ловко избавившись от мешавшего шурина, не подмял под себя корпорацию.  
Он думал, что никогда не простит, но, увидев врага в плачевном состоянии, вдруг осознал, что не испытывает ничего, кроме жалости. В конце концов, именно Уильям преподал ему замечательный урок: если тебя топят в аквариуме с пираньями, нырни глубже и, пусть с кровью, но пробей стену. В конце концов, это Уильям показал ему реальный мир, тогда как сам, считая, что идет прямо, запутался в собственном лабиринте.  
— Это жестоко, — в конце концов, это Уильям научил его философски воспринимать несовершенство и неравновесие жизни.  
— Это необходимо, — говорит Эмили. — Ему нужна была встряска.  
Ею движет больше месть за смерть матери, желание причинить такую же боль. Она все дальше уходит в свой лабиринт. Логан готов ей помочь и даже спуститься за ней, если она попросит помощи, но уж никак не потакать. Единственное одолжение напомнило еще один урок от Уильяма: каждый сам в ответе за глубину собственной могилы.


End file.
